1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a water saving device that may be mounted on the automatic hand washing apparatus and the like in the washboard in such a manner that it can be used with such automatic hand washing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Service or city water (which may be referred to simply as “water”) is supplied from the municipal Waterworks Bureau into individuals' residence houses, commercial shops or stores and so on where the water may be delivered through the taps in the kitchens.
When water is supplied as described above, the water is delivered through the water supply mains (main pipe), and is then discharged through the tap. Therefore, the larger amount of water than it is required is usually discharged through the tap.
When the water is supplied under the higher pressure, the larger amount of water is also discharged, and if the water continues to be discharged under this condition, the amount of water being discharged will be increasing for one month or one year. Eventually, the very large amount of water might be discharged.
For the regions where water is supplied under the high pressure, such as the high-rise multi-floor hotels, the low-rise apartments and so on, much more water may be discharged since the water is supplied under the high pressure in those regions.
The above description applies for the individuals' housings, apartments (mansions), dormitories, sport facilities, barber shops or beauty hair solons and the like in which water is also supplied under the high pressure. In those establishments, the water tends to be used more frequently, and the more water is discharged as those establishments become larger in the scale.
For the regions where water is supplied under the low pressure, the water cannot be discharged well from the taps. In such situations, however, extra water may be discharged because the water is not discharged well from the taps.
For the regions where water is supplied under the low pressure, such as the high-rise floors in the high-rise multi-floor hotels, apartments (mansions) and the like, the same problem that occurs in the above situation will also occur when the water is supplied under the low pressure.
The same problem as described above will also occur when all floors in the high-rise multistage buildings have the same floor space and the people living there use one of the same water supply group pipes simultaneously during the same hours.
The same problems as described above may occur also for the individual housings, apartments (mansions), dormitories, sport facilities and the like.
For the conventional taps, the pressure and amount of water being supplied are such that the water may be discharged directly through the water discharging port that is located above the mains water delivery port on the water supply side, and the amount of water more than it is required may be discharged and used. Thus, this increases the cost accordingly.
In order to solve the problems described above, various devices that are mounted on the taps and are designed to save the water have been proposed. For example, there is a device that is described in the documents No. 2007-186970 and No. 3014423 in which the device may be mounted on the water passage pipe, and is designed to save the water by forcing a flow motion to occur in the water while it is flowing through the water passage pipe.